


The Dope Show

by LilyCissa



Series: Sterek "Meet Ugly" [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Dealer!Stiles, Drug Use, M/M, Misery, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's dealer found it quite funny to add him on Facebook... But he begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dope Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tokiosunset.tumblr for the inspiration. Here's the trigger sentence :
> 
> “My new dealer has friended me on Facebook and I’m unsure of how to react to that” AU
> 
> I must confess this oneshot is a lot less joyful than the others, and I kind of took some liberties with the  
> trigger sentence.

 

_Now I found you, it's almost too late..._

* * *

Another damn long night was over. In the east, the sun was rising, bringing shades of pink and orange to the blue sky. Derek sighed. He was tired. Exiting through the back door of the club, he lowered his hooded head and shoved his hands in his pockets. Now that he was into the real world, he wasn't the Big Bad Wolf anymore; only Derek Hale, a man whose life went down in flames when almost all of his family died to a firebug. He only had his uncle now, and Peter wasn't the kind of man you want to hang out with. Derek didn't like him, even if he was the last family he had.

So he lived alone in a abandoned building. Squatting the penthouse, he transformed it into a pretty nice loft. That was more that he could have wished a few years ago, when he decided he needed a job whatever it took. Derek's body was fine, and people used to say he was quite handsome. So he became a stripper. And sometimes, more than that. The first times weren't easy, but eventually he got used to it. Most of the time, everything was fine. 'Most' being the key word.

That night, Derek wasn't fine. He was nervous, on edge, both tired and overexcited. Walking with his phone in hand, he called one of his 'friends'. He was in need.

"Hey. It's Derek."

"Hello charming! What should I bring you?"

"China white. Ten bags."

"Prices got up, sweetheart."

"How much?"

"$220."

Derek sighed with annoyance. The heroin market around here was often fluctuating, sometimes quite low, and sometimes like tonight, quite high. He doesn't have a choice, though.

"Deal." he said.

"Copy that."

"Meet me at home. You know where I live."

Derek hanged up without waiting for an answer, and walked faster.

When he entered his loft, he wasn't even surprised to see the young man already sitting on the couch. The bags were obscenely disposed on the coffee table, waiting to be tasted.

"Hi again!"

His dealer looked and sounded quite joyful this morning, as usual. Stiles was the kind of guy that smile for nothing. Derek only answered by a long grim face.

"Don't be so sulky! Here it is. Money?"

Without a word, Derek gave him his due.

"Dude, why so tense?" Stiles asked as he shove the bills into his pocket. "Come here and enjoy what I brought you!"

"Are you already high?"

"Alwaaaaays!" Stiles sang back. "You know I can't write if I ain't."

"You're not writing right now."

The younger man waved his index finger near his temple. "I am here. There's always like three or four stories going on in my head! I love it!"

"You're nuts."

"Genius is mad."

Derek didn't have anything to answer to that, Stiles was right on this one. Putting his hoodie on a chair, he sat in his couch silently and fixed himself. Beside him, Stiles did the same. An hour went on without any word spoken, silence broken only by faint sighs of relief. Eventually, Derek found the strength to talk again.

"Why the fuck did you add me on Facebook, by the way?"

"Why not?"

"I got work-related contacts on that fucking account."

" _Work-related_? Like what, strippers and gigolos?"

"Fuck you."

Stiles laughed, genuinely amused. His head landed on Derek's shoulder, but the man didn't seem to notice. Or he didn't mind.

"That's pretty funny coming from a manwhore. Fuck you too. Many times. In a row." He purred in Derek's ear.

"Shut up… I won't add you. Never."

"Will you add me to your life, though?"

Derek opened his eyes as if it was the first time he saw Stiles. He was a skinny white post-teenager with beautiful huge brown eyes that grew up too fast. His face was waxy and dark circles were shadowing his eyes. He almost looked like a corpse but Derek couldn't help but finding him attractive.

"Why would you want to enter my life?"

"Because we're alone. Better be alone together."

Stiles once told Derek that his best friend married a cute and smart girl two years ago and disappeared. He just left him behind and went on with his life. Beside that friend, he only had his father, who was a workaholic he didn't see much. Trying to fight the fear of the blank page, Stiles fell into drugs. But dope didn't fill anything, it only dug bigger holes.

"Alone together…?" Derek repeated, trying to resist the urge to kiss the boy. When he thought he couldn't anymore, he realized Stiles was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened. He breathed too slowly and looked as he was about to faint.

"Oh shit…!"

Derek put a finger onto his throat, checking his pulse. It was alarmingly weak.

"Stiles!"

No response.

"Oh god no… Not here…"

Derek got up and laid down Stiles on the couch. The wannabe-writer was ODing and he wasn't sure what to do. He was still high himself, even if he was feeling better than him. Remembering the adrenaline syringe into one of his bedroom's drawer, Derek hurried to it. He almost fell on the floor, scattering empty beer bottles on his way. Damn, that loft was a mess! How did he not see this before? He was living in a garbage dump…! He eventually found the syringe and came back to the livingroom. He swallowed, opened Stiles' shirt and prayed he still got a good aim.

Then he shoved the needle into his heart.

Stiles breathed air like a drowning man, looking wrecked, but still alive. He was alive.

"Oh God please, don't do this to me again!" Derek shouted. "Together, huh? Together until you leave me alone, that's it! Better off alone then!"

Stiles couldn't answer, not yet, but he promised himself he wouldn't. There was something that had changed into Derek's light greenish blue eyes. It's been almost a year that they knew each other, for business only though. Stiles didn't come to think that maybe Derek had seen a friend in his dealer. That was so unrealistic that he just couldn't believe it. The man have always been correct but distant and cold. As if… As if he didn't want him to get too close.

"No…" Stiles managed to mutter. "Never. Better off alone…"

"What?"

"We're never better off alone." He said as he took Derek's hand in his. "I think I love you. I'm saying it cause I might have just died without telling you. I don't wanna this to happen again."

The words hit Derek's brain like a bullet.

"It… It won't happen again." He replied with a low voice. "I promise."

"H… How?"

Stiles, the always-smiling-to-hide-his-fears-Stiles was showing every bit of his anxiety to Derek. He didn't have anything to hide now.

"There's only one way." Derek's voice was only a whisper. "And it won't be easy…"

Stiles stared into space, then understood. Rehab, huh?

"Ok."

Maybe if he wasn't alone, he could do it. They could do it. Maybe. But  _maybe_  was better than nothing.


End file.
